Bolas de neve
by Jimmy Rin
Summary: Rancor a desaparecer, convidar amigos para apenas andar por ai, bolas de neve, que mais se pode desejar? Apenas um dia que muda tudo.


O cheiro intenso a óleo e a queimado estava tão assimilado no ar que nenhum deles se lembrava de alguma vez não ter havido aquele cheiro. Estavam no barracão, barra garagem barra laboratório secreto da rapariga mais esperta da região, Gretchen Grundler. Gretchen sempre fora academicamente talentosa, tanto que fazia trabalho da sexta série no quarto ano, e terminara os trabalhos de casa de vários anos (que lhe eram passados por pessoas mais velhas, uma ajuda para ambas as partes, já que estes tinham os trabalhos feitos e ela saciava a sua curiosidade), ela limpou o suor das sobrancelhas, suor que lhe havia deslizado para detrás dos óculos e até aos olhos. O vapor de mais uma experiência falhada havia-lhe embaciado os óculos e, de uma maneira quase de banda desenhada tinha-lhe feito o cabelo ficar no ar. Ela limpou os óculos, e olhou para o amigo.

- Lamento Tj, mas apenas não tenho tempo….há escola, e depois há projetos e depois há mais escola! Não somos mais miúdos! Eu adoraria… - Ela suspirou. – Mas não posso, como podes ver. – Ela apontou para o vapor e fumaça preta a saírem da pequena maquineta em que ela trabalhava. – Ainda tenho uns pequenos….er…. – Ela pensou na palavra certa - ….detalhes a ajustar.

Tj olhou para a amiga, ela estava totalmente diferente, já não usava o cabelo da mesma maneira, e certamente que não se vestia da mesma maneira, até os óculos, talvez a sua característica mais distintiva, haviam sido trocados, por algo mais discreto e mais aplicável a uma profissional do que a uma garotinha. Ele? Ele vestia, tal como na infância, uma jaqueta verde, e uns jeans, com um chapéu vermelho, virtualmente idêntico ao da sua infância, ele não mudara nada. O problema que ele tinha era….todos os seus amigos haviam.

Oh tinham prometido que não o fariam, e por bastante tempo tinham cumprido a promessa, e ele lembrava-se claramente de que ainda tentavam, haviam-se reunido muitas vezes ainda, ao longo dos anos, Vince e ele tinham ficado até na mesma turma. Mas à medida que o tempo passava, eles simplesmente tinham….ele não sabia, mas algo estava…fora do comum. Gus tinha ido, e fora do comum era aliás como ele se sentia constantemente.

Foi portanto com um sorriso meio entristecido que ele olhou para a amiga, ela tinha um futuro brilhante à sua frente, ele sabia disso, estava inscrita em mais de 20 universidades a fazer os mais diversos cursos, graduações e mestrados. Houvera mesmo rumores de um doutoramento, ela era o orgulho da cidade! E não era a única, dois dos seus outros amigos, Spinelli e Vince haviam entrado na universidade com bolsas desportivas, eles estavam de volta à velha cidade, a passarem as suas férias de inverno. Gus estava de visita, após um ano na instrução militar, e Mikey? Bem sua carreira musical e filosófica tinha mesmo dado um grande salto, era uma pequena celebridade. Esse também estava na cidade.

Realmente, Tj estava feliz pelos seus amigos. Estava mesmo, mas ele, o único que não entrara para qualquer universidade ou projeto a longo prazo, não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco rancoroso com tudo isto, e depois à noite, depois do seu emprego na loja de fast food local, ele sentia-se com remorsos do rancor que tinha, não que o conseguisse evitar. Quer dizer, ele ainda percebia que a Gretchen fosse dada aos seus projetos, ela sempre fora assim, agora os outros?

- Eu entendo.

- Tj…. – A amiga podia ouvir a mágoa nas palavras do outro.

- Não…deixa estar.

Ela suspirou, as ventoinhas que ela tinha aplicado para sugarem o fumo a girarem (por terem detetado automaticamente o fumo) a darem-lhe um calafrio pelas costas, e considerou, o seu grande cérebro matemático, que não havia problema em fazer uma pausa por meia hora….talvez até uma.

Ele pode ver que tinha ganho assim que deu um segundo olhar a ela, e sorriu, como a criança que um dia fora, aquele sorriso que preenchera tanta meia hora de recreio durante as quarta, quinta e sexta séries.

Mal ela saiu ela apenas ouviu um "agora" antes da sua visão ser coberta pela desagradável, molhado e branco, neve, uma após a outra, bolas de neve foram atiradas.

- Mas que….

Tj limpou-lhe a neve dos óculos, permitindo-lhe clareza, foi ai que viu os amigos, bem…antigos amigos da quarta série. Estavam todos lá e sorriam.

- Vamos lá garota esperta! Luta de bolas de neve! – Spinelli gritou, atirando-lhe outra.

A nevasca que havia era leve, mas permitia formarem-se bolas de neve mal se tirava neve do chão. Eles estavam enterrados até aos joelhos na neve e não era tão fácil moverem-se, apesar disso estavam-se a divertir.

- Ok, vamos formar grupos!" – Tj sugeriu…. – Eu…hum, fico com a Spinelli e com o Vince.

- Eu fico com a ….ahem, Gretchen, e com o Mikey.

- Muito bem vamos.

Um plano foi rapidamente desenvolvido entre Gus e Gretchen, eles iam esgueirar-se por trás, do barracão enquanto que Mikey recebia o impacto total das bolas de neve.

O plano correu perfeitamente, eles atiraram e atiraram, tinham precisão e eram fortes, certamente mais fortes que a equipa "Cérebro", mas Mikey (que se tinha afundado na neve e mal se mexia) conseguiu distrai-los (e levar bolas de neve suficientes na cara) para que os outros se esgueirassem, foi apenas quando Vince se perguntou onde os outros estavam que estes se revelaram, atirando em Vince, Tj e Spinelli da posição mais elevada.

- Ah! Derrotados! Mas não te preocupes, eu retribuo-te!

E, com essas palavras, Vince pegou na maior quantidade de neve que as suas mãos permitiam e atirou-a aos outros, fazendo-os desequilibrarem-se. Felizmente para eles a neve era suave, e eles não se magoaram. Não, apenas se riram.

Após se levantarem (e verificarem que alguma da neve tinha derretido e estava a ensopar as suas roupas), Tj convidou-os para um chocolate quente, e foi assim que foi esquecido a grande batalha de neve entre os amigos do recreio agora adultos e que Tj percebeu que não tinha que ter rancor deles, pois ainda eram amigos.

Uma vitória para Mikey, Gus e Gretchen mas, no fundo uma vitória para a sua infância, pois aquele dia ensinou-lhes a relaxar. E, verdade seja dita, mesmo com crianças, anos mais tardes, eles continuaram juntos, e sempre que tinham um dia livre reuniam-se, para uma guerra de bolas de neve (ou um café, consoante a estação do ano).

Quanto a "TJ"? Ele eventualmente lá conseguiu um emprego de que gostava e a sua educação superior.

Tudo estava bem.

**Notas do autor: Recreio ou Hora do Recreio não me pertence, mas pertence, no entanto, à minha infância, portanto decidi reviver um pouco dessa magia e escrever sobre isto. Bem, acho que saiu decentemente. Reviews? Por favor.**


End file.
